Paranormal Representative
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Johnny is afraid of several things, ghosts being one of them. What happens when Jimmy tells him about the ghost of Jingletown? Rated T for Language. Please comment and review.


**So I was bored during STAR testing and wrote this. It was inspired by a conversation I had about ghosts and scary movies. It was original going to be in a script format but i decided against it. Please Comment and Review.**

It was midnight in Jingletown. The city lights shined brightly, piercing through the darkness. In side their apartment, Johnny, Will, Tunny & Jimmy were sitting on the infamous couch and littered on the floor were empty bottles of beer. The apartment was pitch black with the only source of light coming from the TV. A haunting music filled the living room, sending chills down some of the boys spine.

"Don't do it... no. Stop! He's in there!"

The boys rolled their eyes at Johnny's outburst and continued watching the movie.

"He's gonna die, he's gonna die..." Johnny murmured grabbing onto Jimmy's arm.

"Let go!" Jimmy whispered pulling his arm free from Johnny's grasp. The music silenced but then grew gradually, adding suspension. The crescendo sent Johnny into a panic. His hands began to sweat while his heart was beating like there was no tomorrow.

As the girl on the screen opened a mysterious door, Johnny stood on the couch and screamed "NOOOOOOOO!"

"JOHNNY! SIT DOWN!" Jimmy elbowed Johnny behind the knee cap causing him to collapse onto the others. As they yelled at Johnny to get off, the music stopped. Johnny, who was on top of both Will and Tunny, looked at the TV.

"Hey, did someone push the mute butto-"

A demon popped up on the screen causing Johnny to scream in terror. Will and Tunny screamed instinctively as the threw Johnny onto the floor.

THUD!

The men looked down and saw Johnny with his hand on his head. Blood was splattered on the coffee table and on Johnny's hand.

"What happened now Johnny?" Will asked while his eyes continued to be mesmerized by the television.

"What the fuck was that for?" Johnny yelled, grabbing Tunny's helping hand to pull himself up.

"Jimmy, go get a bag of ice from the freezer." Tunny said after examining the wound on his friends head.

"First off, I'm not your bitch. Second, I plan to see this entire fucking movie and three... The kitchen is to far away." Jimmy complained.

Will picked up a pillow and threw it in Jimmy's direction. "Get your ass off my couch!"

"Since when is your couch?" Jimmy asked as he caught the pillow.

"Since I spent almost an entire 90 min musical on it!" Will shot back.

"First Jimmy was in a musical, and now YOU?" Johnny exclaimed.

Will looked to Tunny. "He just doesn't get it does he?"

"Get what?"

Jimmy grabbed him by the shoulders. "Jesus, everything everyone ever told you is a lie."

Johnny thought for a second. "But if everything everyone ever told me is a lie, and you're telling me this?"

Jimmy winked. "That's the trick."

"EWWWWW!" Tunny exclaimed.

"Enough with the musical references! I've had enough!"

"Go get a life!" Will added.

Johnny stood up on the couch, cleared his voice and proceeded to sing "I've got life motherrrrrr!"

"-fuuuuuuckkkker!" Jimmy added under his breath.

"Should not have taken him to go see Hair." Tunny said, shaking his head sadly.

"Good thing he doesn't know his entire life is a musical." Will said.

Johnny continued to sing until, finally, Will walked behind the couch and pushed him off. With a loud THUD, Johnny's head hit the table once more.

* * *

Johnny was sitting in his room with a red towel against his head when he was hit with a bag of ice from behind.

"Ow!"

He turned around and saw Jimmy in the doorway. Slowly he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for the ice." Johnny said sarcastically as he placed it on top of his head.

"No problem, Jesus." Jimmy replied as he leaned over to play with Johnny's hair. As their eyes became level, Johnny looked into Jimmy's. The clear sharp blue color sent chills down his spine. Jimmy smiled and leaned into Johnny's face. They kissed for a while but broke when the scary music filled the apartment once more. Johnny sat almost paralyzed with fear on the bed.  
Jimmy inspected the boy. "What, scared of the movie?"

"No."

Jimmy laughed. "Bullshit."

"They why ask if you know the answer."

Jimmy gave him a devious smile but broke into laughter as Johnny tried to repeat the face.

"Do yourself a favor and never make that face again." Jimmy said as he collapsed onto a nearby chair. Johnny smiled but pondered a bit then turned to face Jimmy.

"If I'm Jesus, can I come back from the dead?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "No! Why the fuck would you think that?"

"Could I come back as a ghost?"

Jimmy's eyes filled with excitement and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "Like the Ghost of Jingletown?"

Johnny's eyes opened wide. "I've never heard of that! Who is it?"

"Oh I don't know." Jimmy stated. "But it's legend that in this very apartment building lived a man who was a Representative of Jingletown. He was greedy and stupid. To be quite honest, he was a bastard. Anyway, someone... I don't know... God? Jesus-"

"CHRIST!" Johnny yelled. Jimmy looked at Johnny with a confused look. "You said Jesus I said Christ! Jesus Christ!"

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want to hear the story?" Jimmy asked.

"YES! Sorry! Keep going!" Johnny moved over on his bed, allowing there to be enough room for Jimmy to sit.

"So some heavenly person said 'I don't like that son of a bitch' and struck him with lightning." Jimmy continued, taking a seat on the bed. Johnny scooted closer and brought his knee to his chest. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"They say he still lives in the building and steals peoples souls and drags them to hell."

Jimmy could see the terror in Johnny's eyes. Smiling, Jimmy stood up. The damage was done.

"Well, goodnight."

He lightly pushed Johnny back on the bed and walked towards the door.  
"Um... Goodnight."

* * *

The television was off and the house was dark. Johnny could hear Tunny's obnoxious snores from down the hall but that wasn't what was keeping him up. At every little sound, Johnny jumped in his skin. His senses were sharpening and beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead.

'Theres nothing there.' he repeatedly told himself in his mind.

Just as he began to believe his own words, a loud crashing noise came from the living room. Johnny bolted up and listened intently for any other noises. Slowly and quietly, Johnny got out of his bed and tip toed into the hallway. As another crash filled the apartment, Johnny ran into the nearest bedroom and slammed the door shut once he was inside.

Johnny flipped the switch by the door and the lights flew on.

"It's a ghost!" Johnny whispered to himself. Johnny could hear footsteps gradually getting louder on the other side of the door. Out of fear, Johnny jumped onto the bed to hide.

"AUGH!"

Jimmy uncovered his head to see what had hit him at such a late hour.

"Oh HELL no! Get out. NOW!"

"But the ghost is coming to steal my soul and drag me to hell!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You're just paranoid! Go back to bed and don't come back to my room!"

Johnny pouted. "Don't you love me?"

"No."

Johnny eyes widened. "Really?"

"I'm kidding! But if you don't let me get back to sleep, I will kick your ass and personally drag you to hell."

"You're mean, Jimmy."

He smiled. "That's my name don't fucking wear it out."

Johnny got off the bed and walked to the door. Before he turned the handle, he turned around. "What if I just stay-"

"OUT!" Jimmy threw the covers back over his head. "And turn off the lights."

Johnny squeezed his eyes closed then turned the lights off. In one quick motion, he ripped open the door and ran, blindly, down the hall towards his room. Or at least the general direction in which it was in.

* * *

Back in his room, Johnny was still having a problem falling asleep. The fire escape was casting shadows on the floor with the help of the moonlight. Johnny shivered wondering whether this teethlike shadow could be the teeth or claws of the ghost. His throat began to close up, making it hard for him to yell if he needed to.

Suddenly, there was a thud on the bedroom the window. Johnny snapped his head around and found two yellow eyes staring right at him. Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs as he hid deeper into his bed. The hallway filled with the sound of running feet. When the bedroom door flew open, Johnny screamed louder. In ran Tunny, Christina, Will and Jimmy; each one holding a weapon of some sort.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Will demanded, as he prepared to attack with his little league baseball bat.

"THERE'S A DEMON OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!" Johnny prepared himself for the fight of the century; the suburbans vs. Death. But when no one moved, Johnny peered up from under the covers.

"You woke us up at 3:30 just to tell us about a bad dream?" Tunny asked, his volume rising a little.

"NO! There's something out there! It's the Ghost of Jingletown!" Johnny yelled.

"What the hell? What ghost? Who told you about this nonsense?" Will asked slinging the bat casually over his shoulder.

"Let me guess." Christina said as she gave Jimmy a look.

"What?"

"You know Johnny is terrified of ghost! So stop scaring him you ass hole!" Christina looked down at the butter knife she had in her hand.

"You know you can't do much damage with that-"

"Shut up, Jimmy!" Christina walked over and stabbed him in the chest before walking into the hallway.

"WHAT THE FUCK? OW!" Jimmy pulled the collar of his shirt away from his skin and saw a bruise forming where the knife had hit him.

"Unless you want anymore trouble, I suggest you don't insult me or my bad ass butter knife." She pointed the weapon at Jimmy's face. "Got it?"

Jimmy gave a wicked smile. "Sure."

"Um, guys? Sorry to break up this little pow wow but THERE'S A GHOST ON THE FIRE ESCAPE OUTSIDE!"

Tunny rolled his eyes. "Johnny there's nothing there!"

"You can never be sure." Jimmy pointed out. Will and Tunny shot him looks. "What? What if the Russian Mafia was out there? You never know!"

"Does such a thing even exist?" Tunny asked.

"Of course the Russian Mafia exist, dumbass!"

"I was talking about ghosts, Jimmy." Tunny stated.

"What if we went a checked outside for you, Johnny. If we see nothing will you go to sleep and stay asleep?" Will asked as he took a seat on Johnny's bed.

"YES!" Johnny yelled smiling.

"Okay then! I nominate you!" Will said as he offered his bat to Tunny.

"I second that!" Jimmy yelled, waving his kitchen knife in the air.

"WHAT? No!" Tunny pushed the bat away from him and turned to leave.

"What? Scared?" Jimmy mocked as he guarded the door.

Tunny took a deep breath and dropped his hammer before grabbing Will's weapon from his hands. Slowly, he made his way over to the window. In one rapid motion, he swung it open and draped his leg onto the other side of the windowsill.

When he was outside and out of site Johnny threw the covers off of himself. "What if he dies out there?" Will rolled his eyes but Jimmy smiled.

As quick as he had left, Tunny came back in. "Absolutely empty!"

"There's nothing there? Thank god!" Jimmy sighed as he threw knife with Tunny's weapon on the floor.

"Why who did you think it was?" Will asked.

"The Russian Mafia."

"What is with your obsession with them?" Tunny asked.

"Stole drugs from the head honcho."

"The Fuck? You've never even been to Russia." Will stated.

"You don't know where I've been bitch!"

"Hey!" Christina poked her head back into the room and shot Jimmy a look.

"That wasn't towards you!"

"ANYWAYS, there's nothing to be scared of Johnny. I even checked the floor above us." Tunny placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Now go to sleep!"

Will picked up the weapons from the floor and followed Tunny into the hallway. Jimmy looked back at Johnny.

"Don't worry. The ghost only takes the souls of those whose names starts with a J."

"So he's gonna take your soul too?"

"No?"

Johnny raised his eyebrow. "But your-"

"I know but he won't take me cause... I have no soul." Jimmy said, cutting him off.

"But your not Ginger!"

"Johnny! Just go to sleep! Jesus!"

"What?"

"Not you!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned off the lights as he left the room. Johnny looked around his room. Everything looked fine.

'Nothings there, Nothings there, Nothing-'

The bedroom door creaked open. Johnny looked up and began to tremble.

"Jimmy this isn't funny!" Johnny yelled.

"Go to bed, Johnny!" The voice had come from the direction of Jimmy's bedroom. Johnny whipped his head back to the door and as if someone had flicked a switch, the yellow eyes suddenly appeared.

"Ji-mm-mm-y." Johnny whispered.

The door creaked as it was opened wider. Johnny's eyes grew wide as a white figure in a white top hat stared at him with yellow eyes.

"Jooooohhhnnnnyyy! Coooommmmee toooooo DIIIEEEE!"

Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs, ran out of bed and down the hall. The ghost tried to suppress his laugh as he threw the sheet off his head along with the hat the goggles.  
As he shoved it all under the bed, Jimmy walked into the room.

"Hey! You!"

The man tensed as he turned around but relaxed as he saw Jimmy, who had a huge smile on his face.

"What is up, Saint?"

"Theo! I told you to scare him! Not scar him for life!"

Theo crossed his arms. "Hey! I did you a fucking favor!"

Jimmy took a step closer, his eyes fixated on his disciple. Slowly, the smile returned and extending his hand, Jimmy yelled, "High-five!"

Theo gave him a high-five and looked at the open door. "Where is the kid anyway?"

"Probably running down the street, screaming his head off. The others followed him out." He threw a pack of white powder at Theo. "Here you go!"

"YESSS! THANK YOU!" Theo caught the packet and ran once around the room before making his escape through the window.

Before he left, Jimmy, who saw the goggles from the ghost costume on the floor, asked, "Where did you even get those glasses?"

Theo smiled. "Got them when I saw Cats! On Broadway!"

Jimmy gave him a look. "Really, Theo? Really?"

"What! It's my favorite musical of all time!" He replied before exiting the room. "Memory all alone in the moonlight, I could smile at the old days was beautiful then..." Slowly his voice faded. Jimmy shook his head at how much respect he had just lost for his friend. He walked out of the room and into the living room. The others weren't back yet and he had a feeling that the screaming in the distance wasn't Theo's terrible singing.

"Happy Halloween!" Jimmy said aloud to himself. Content with the result of his little prank. To celebrate he set his mind on drinking a beer. As he walked into the kitchen, he turned the lights on to find their cases of beer destroyed on the floor. On the microwave was a post-it that read:

Sorry! Didn't mean to spill all your beer! Happy Halloween!  
- Theo

"FUCK YOU THEO!"

**The End**


End file.
